


Yes, My Love?

by atepeachwrites



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't @ Me, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atepeachwrites/pseuds/atepeachwrites
Summary: Junmyeon and Joohyun miss each other. They miss each other oh so much.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Yes, My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus chapter from my [Social Media AU on Twitter](https://twitter.com/XPEACH_AUs/status/1202872335432220674), set right after [#271](https://twitter.com/XPEACH_AUs/status/1221677138514010112). I haven't... written smut in a while lol.

When Junmyeon says he's going to be at the dorm in 20 minutes, it usually means 30 because of the traffic. But at 21 minutes since he said he was coming over, he was already buzzing outside and Joohyun was yet to look pretty enough for him at 2AM.

They didn't usually do this. By this she means sneak out in the middle of the night to do something ridiculous. But there she was sneaking out, leaving her manager a text to tell him not find her, and meeting her boyfriend in the parking lot.

She slipped into his car, out of breath from running, and sighed as she sank into the seat.

"You're ridiculous," she commented, a laugh escaping her lips as he started driving.

"Only for you, Bae Joohyun." He had that wicked smile on his face as he raced through the streets to get back to his apartment, the tension building up between them as they crossed the bridge.

Of course, he wasn't the only one anticipating what was to come next. _Of course not_. She didn't push his buttons for no reason. A girl had needs too. Needs only he could fulfill.

She could still remember the first time he kissed her. She felt on-edge because of their fake dating, because of her obsessive fans, and because of everything else. She didn't know how but he managed to calm her down that night with just a few words and a touch of a hand. And at the end of the night he leaned in and gave her the softest of kisses.

The memory made her heart flutter. Two more turns and they were going to be at his place—where she had a designated drawer, a toothbrush, a pair of slippers, and her side of the bed. Over the months, it has become their shared nest. Still dominantly his, but on Sundays it would smell like fresh cookies. On every other Wednesday, he'd have silk sheets on his bed. And by his window was a row of succulents she would buy for him whenever she went to the flea market.

She knew his passcode, knew where every kitchen utensil was, had her own profile on his Netflix account, and had her own shampoo in his bathroom. Among other things. A sock here, a comb there, a bra she decided to do without one early morning.

Despite distance and time, they have managed to co-habitate. No matter how part-time. No matter how limited their shared moments were. They've been integrated into each other's lives and to turn back would be to go into the unknown.

The elevator ride up to the said apartment felt painfully slow. Their hands were intertwined and she was rested her cheek on his arm, very aware of how pleased with himself he was.

"Stop smiling," she warned.

"Why?"

"Don't gloat."

When she caught her reflection on the elevator doors, she found the same smile on her face too. They'd act like lovesick fools if society let them. When she was with him, it was so easy to forget that she was who she was—an idol, a role model, a public figure. She was just _Joohyun._

And he was just _Junmyeon._

The ding of the elevator prompted them from their resting state and Junmyeon, ever the impatient one, led her out into the hallway towards the direction of his apartment.

012229 was the passcode. It was muscle memory by now. And once they were inside, they let themselves relax.

Joohyun burst into giggles as Junmyeon crowded her against a wall, his hands unwrapping her scarf so that he could place kisses on her neck.

"Actor Kim, you haven't even greeted me properly yet," she said, her smile wide on her face as she felt his hands on her sides.

"Oh?" He trailed kisses from her neck until, finally, he reached her mouth. His lips were warm, his breath tasted like mouthwash and something else she can't place at that moment, distracted by how soft his tongue was playing against hers.

He could have taken her right there in the entryway and she wouldn't have minded. It's not like it hasn't happened. But she was in the mood for something a bit softer than a wall.

Joohyun pulled away, pressing herself flat against the wall as she watched him catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed and hers probably were too.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"I'm kind of hungry," she declared, pushing him away slightly so that she can venture further into the apartment. It smelled like lavender and his perfume. On the coffee table, a lone candle was lit. They bought that one in Paris and they still haven't made a dent.

"Too bad. I have absolutely nothing in my fridge."

"I sent you those pastries the other day," she said as she inspected his fridge. There was a tub of kimchi at least, and bottles of water. Not much else. She made a mental note to do grocery shopping later on. He needed to stop living like this.

"Yeah well, Baekhyun was here and ate them all."

Junmyeon sat down on the couch and just watched her rummage through his cupboards, the open concept allowing him a good view of her. In the end, she settled for a bottle of water and leaned against the counter.

"You look good over there," she said, smiling.

"You'll look good over here too."

"I already look good where I am now."

"You'll look way better here," he said, a lazy grin spreading on his face as he pat his lap. It didn't take much to convince her to approach him. She missed him, after all.

Joohyun walked over and straddled his lap, resting her arms on his shoulders as his hands rested on her thighs, caressing them softly. His touch was warm. She could feel it through her leggings.

"I missed you," she said sincerely.

Junmyeon pulled her a bit closer and placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. "I missed you too."

She wrapped her arms completely around him and rested her head on the side of his, his own arms circling her. They were ridiculous, she concluded. Because a minute ago she was ready to bring him to his undoing and now all she wanted was this—a cuddle. The benefits of being held by someone you love were underrated.

"Are you tired?" he asked, rubbing her back. 

"No. Are you?"

"No." He rested his chin on her shoulder and continued rubbing her back. It was soothing, to say the least. Sometimes, this was all they needed after a long day of work. Sometimes. But there were knots in her back that she still wanted to get rid of.

She pulled away from their hug and smiled down at him, taking his face in her hands so that she could pepper him with kisses—on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and then, finally, his lips. Warm and soft. His hands settled on her hips as his tongue met hers, deepening their kiss. It's been more than a year since they decided to pursue this relationship, but he still managed to give her butterflies.

Her hands slipped from his cheeks to his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her palm, underneath his firm chest. She ventured lower until she found the hem and tugged on it so that she could slip under and feel his toned body. He's always been warmer than her. She wondered why that was out loud one time and he told her because he was a man, to which she only laughed. But every time they got intimate, his hypothesis seemed to grow stronger and stronger.

He finished ravishing her mouth and trailed kisses down the column on her neck, one hand dipping in between them to graze the apex of her thighs. She sighed, blood rushing up to her cheeks. He put a little more pressure there with his palm and leaned back a bit just to watch her sigh again, eyes closed as she focused on the sensation. When she looked down again, there was a satisfied smile on his face.

_Damn him._

"I hate you," she said, tugging his sweatshirt further up until she could take it off of him, as well as the shirt he had underneath.

"I haven't even done anything yet."

It was his turn to take off her sweater, and the shirt underneath, and the bra she had on. She didn't know why she even bothered. She knew it was coming off anyway. His hands lined her sides and traveled up until he reached her breasts—small but plump enough to fit in his palms. His thumb grazed a nipple and Joohyun gasped. 

"You're so sensitive today," he noted out loud before leaning in and kissing her neck again. He had a thing for neck kisses. She realized this after their first night together when she was peppered with hickeys and had to wear a turtleneck for a whole week. That felt like such a long time ago.

His mouth caught hers again but this kiss wasn't as soft as the one they shared earlier. This was a little bit more urgent, a little bit more dirty. Junmyeon's hands settled under her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, knowing that he was about to move. Their kiss broke as he stood, but her lips landed on the side of his face, her kisses laced with smiles. She wondered if he knew just how much she loved him. She wondered if he knew just how far she was willing to go for him.

She landed on a soft bed soon after, the walk from the living room to the bed room not a very long one. Her hair fanned around her, a small laugh escaping her as he struggled to get her out of her leggings. She liked it when he worked for it. His arms looked great when he had to wrestle with her clothes. After a while, in one swift movement, the leggings were off, so were the socks, so were his socks, and then his jeans. They were even now.

He rested his arms on either side of her head and dipped down to give her a kiss. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," she returned, placing a hand on his cheek. "Let's never do that again. Not speak. I can't stand it."

He turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm and then her forehead. "I don't know. You seem to be enjoying telling people that we're not getting married."

She rolled her eyes. "Technically, we're _not_ engaged."

" _Yet_ ," he added quickly before capturing her mouth with his again, kissing her deeply as his hand reached between them again and cupping one of her breasts, running his thumb along her nipple. She moaned into their kiss and arched her back slightly, feeling herself getting hotter with each passing second.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips before ducking down and trailing kisses over her body—her neck, her chest, her abdomen. All Joohyun could do was sigh and part her legs as he settled between them. He hooked his fingers into her underwear (she wore the lacy ones tonight, they matched the bra that's been discarded on his living room floor) and pulled them off slowly, painfully slow. He always said that she was a tease, but it was him who did everything at an excruciating pace.

He kissed her knee, her inner thigh, until his mouth finally found its place on her core. She gasped again, arching her back as she felt his lips on her core. He smiled, satisfied with himself without even doing anything yet. Junmyeon ran his index finger up her folds, slowly, teasing. She knew she was already wet. He didn't have to make it worse.

"Junmyeon," she warned.

"Yes, my love?"

She was about to respond when she felt a finger slip into her, slowly. Always so slow. His mouth covered her sensitive nub, his tongue doing circles on her. The sound that she made then was obscene. She reached for him and gripped on his hair, his finger dragging along her walls in a steady pace as he applied pressure on her clit. She once asked him how he learned to do all of this and he only smiled at her. Joohyun didn't probe on the subject so much. He could have his secrets as long as he continued doing what he was doing.

" _Oh_ —"

He added a second finger, stretching her even further, but it was his mouth on her clit that made her breath hitch. A familiar pressure was building in the pit of her stomach and as much as she tried to contain the noise, she couldn't help but whimper when he pressed on a particularly good spot. 

"Please," she found herself saying, almost begging. When she looked down, she caught his eyes on her, dark with lust as he thrust his fingers faster. She was close to coming undone and he knew it. He knew how her body worked, every gasp, every sigh, every flinch. She didn't think she would ever allow anyone to know her this intimately, but there he was between her thighs, genuinely enjoying this.

"Jun— _ahh_ ,"

He held down her hips as they jerked up, her orgasm catching her off guard. His fingers caressed her walls as she rode it out, placing a kiss on her inner thighs as they quaked in the aftermath. After a second or two of seeing white, Joohyun's vision returned and she was met with a smile, his lips wet with her slick. How that particular image of him aroused her, she had no clue.

Junmyeon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled on top of her again. She was still trying to catch her breath but he was already trying to steal it from her, kissing her softly. She could taste herself on him. She could also feel how hard he was as his erection rested heavily against her thigh.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. Joohyun never thought that he was capable of being so tender. He's always had a cold public image, only friendly with his group of friends. But he's been nothing but affectionate towards her. The butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering in her stomach.

"I love you," she whispered back. It was the truest thing she knew. No matter what happens between them or what the public says, it was a truth she'd carry with her for a long time.

They laid there, just kissing for a while, enjoying each other in silence. He was in no hurry. He never hurried her to do anything. But when she shifted her knee and it accidentally bumped into his length, he groaned into her mouth. She couldn't help but smile.

"Let me take care of you," she whispered, her hand reaching between them to slip into his boxer briefs and take hold of him. He moaned loudly against her neck, unable to stop itself from thrusting into her hand. 

"Don't," he said. He took her wrist and placed a kiss on it before moving off of the bed so that he could take his underwear off. He ran warmer because he was a man, he once said. She didn't doubt that one bit.

He settled back on top of her and kissed her again. She's recovered enough, but he was still waiting for her permission. He always did. 

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'm ready."

Junmyeon kissed her once more before reaching for the bedside table to grab a condom. She was on the pill but they wanted to be extra cautious. He leaned back in his hind legs and rolled it on as she watched, amazed with just how well he was taking care of his body. She's seen it a million times and yet one couldn't help but admire it, still.

"Sexy," she said, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh?" He returned her smirk and leaned in to kiss her again. "I thought I was _cute_ and _warm_."

"You can be hot and sexy tonight. As a treat."

"Oh thank you. That's so generous of you."

Joohyun smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled on his arms again, positioning himself at her entrance. He gave her a look and she nodded, eyes locked with his as he pushed inside of her. The level of concentration on his face was amusing and she made a note to make fun of him for it later. Once she's adjusted, he started moving. Again, slowly at first, like the tease that he was. She hooked her leg on his hip and urged him to go deeper.

He moaned and she smiled even wider, letting out sighs of her own. He crashed his lips against hers as his thrusts grew more erratic, going faster to chase release. She arched her back and clung onto him tightly as he did, eyes shut tightly as she let herself feel every sensation he was making her feel. Her heart was full, stomach riddled with butterflies and something else. That pressure she felt earlier was back, but now it was coiling tighter and tighter with every thrust and ever grunt she elicited from him. Her walls tightened around him, suctioning him deeper, and he moaned right into her ear.

" _Fuck_ ," she muttered. It was the hottest thing she's ever heard in her life.

"Joohyun," he whimpered desperately. No. Shit. _That_ was the hottest thing she's ever heard in her life.

"I'm close,"

"I'm—" He breathed out. "Me too."

Joohyun could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, her whole body tense. Just a little more. In his frenzy, he had the mind to slip a hand in between them, finding her clit and drawing circles.

" _Oh my god_ ," she gasped. "You're so unfair."

He wouldn't let himself come until she does. He was corny like that, but he liked to make sure that she was taken cared of first. Soon, her hips were jerking around, her nails digging into his skin as she reached her peak, her orgasm crashing down on her much harder than before. The moan she let out was almost a yell. Soon enough, his hips stilled. That's what did it for him as he emptied himself into the condom, hips shuddering against hers, one hand a fist on the bed while the other held onto her for dear life.

There was nothing but silence after that, slipping in between their panting. Joohyun kissed the top of his head after he collapsed on top of her.

"Maybe we should miss each other more often," she joked, a lazy smile on her face.

"Shit," he answered. "Maybe we should."

He kissed her wrist and lifted his head up to kiss the underside of her jaw. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." And, after a beat. "I'm still hungry though."


End file.
